Todo por ti
by vmi5
Summary: Sakura piensa que haber estado con el fue un error, pero aun lo ama...el dilema es que ahora syaoran esta con alguien mas.


**Todo por ti **

**by vmi5**

**El uso de los personajes es sin fines de lucro y como saben pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas de clamp, solamente la historia me pertenece por desgracia es lo único.**

Hola...espero que les guste este fic sera muy cortito pero lo terminare lo prometo. ^.^

* * *

Va dedicado especialmente para MAU en esta historia has sido mi inspiración pero ten por seguro que esto es lo ultimo que te dedicare... y para rosie ! gracias por apoyarme amigaaaaa.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: duele**

Por que el no volvía con ella esa pregunta rondaba en su mente, mas y mas, como era posible que ya no estuviesen juntos ellos se amaban tanto o eso fue lo que ella habia creído, podía jurar que lo habia visto en sus ojos.

Penso que su mirada no mentia cuando la veia fijamente y le decia que la amaba, cuando con tanto amor le relataba los planes que tenia para cuando ellos fueran mayores ,se casarían, tendrían hijos, la casa en la que iban a vivir, cosas que nunca pasarían porque todo eran falsas promesas.

Cada beso, abrazo, juego, caricia, eran muestras de eso que sakura sentia y por parte de ella todas y cada una de esas muestras de amor habian sido reales. Cuando caminaban tomados de la mano, cuando le abrazaba para acercar su nariz al cuello de el y respirar su perfume, acaso el era tan frio como para no haber sentido nada?

Pues seguramente aprendió a mentir muy bien o algo asi, y le dolia mas el corazón, por que desde que tenia conciencia para ver como se portaban los chicos con ellas les habia tomado rencor, cuando veia en las noticias a esposas maltratadas por sus propios maridos, especialmente el dia en que su amiga rika le habia contado con lagrimas en los ojos que su padre habia traicionado a su madre y tenia otra familia.

Ella dejo de creer que existían los príncipes azules, eran cuentos, solamente eso, pero lo olvido en cuanto conoció a syaoran li, todo lo que pensaba sobre ellos no se aplicaba a el. Ahora entendía eso de que nadie es perfecto hasta que te enamoras de el y ese fue su error creyó que era perfecto.

De un momento a otro todo cambio ella habia comenzado a tener problemas con su familia, su madre habia muerto hace algún tiempo y ella aun no lo superaba, no tenia una guia, un ejemplo a seguir , alguien con quien compartir sus secretos, después venian lo problemas, y allí comenzó todo dejo de contestar sus llamadas, le evadia, lo ignoraba, penso que su amor por el ya no era el mismo, aun lo quería pero penso que ya no igual, asi que sakura le pidio un tiempo, y syaoran le prometió que le esperaría hasta que hubiese aclarado sus dudas, que tonta fue no debió creerle.

Lo supo el dia en que lo vio con ella, esa chica. En cuanto lo vio lo supo, ella ya no era mas que un recuerdo en su corazón y en su mente, aquella chica que se paresia tanto a ella habia tomado su lugar y probablemente ella ni siquiera lo sabia.

Como habia llegado todo hasta ese punto, cuando un tiempo en su relacion se habia convertido en algo permanente? no lo sabia, era imposible ni siquiera habia pasado tanto tiempo, pero el no le dio importancia, rompió su promesa al igual que habia roto su corazón.

Prometió que estaría siempre para ella, se lo dijo y ella le creyó y ahora lo podía sentir, era consiente de el gran amor que sentia por el como pudo haber pensado que ya no era lo mismo, aunque se sentia muy confundida era que acaso estaba celosa o en realidad lo amaba, no lo sabia su mente estaba hecha un lio, ni siquiera lo habia visto venir, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que el no la esperaría por siempre.

El haberlo visto ese dia removió sentimientos, cuando caminaba hacia la parada de autobus de la cual ella acababa de bajarse, lo vio de lejos. lo vio y sin duda supo que era el, lo mejor era alejarse habia preferido ir por la otra acera y hacer como que no le habia visto, pero lo hizo y el la miraba desde el otro lado, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero lo ignoro, fue muy doloroso al llegar a casa, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en encerrarse en su habitación y llorar un rato.

Sintió vacio y dolor y supo que lo necesitaba, a el, a su syaoran el amor de su vida, pero se di cuenta de que ya era tarde, el ya estaba con meiling y no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo, meiling no tenia la culpa de que ella le hubiese dejado ir.

Hacia poco se habia tropezado con meiling esta la trato bien, incluso sabia quien era ella y le sonrío como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, hablaron, y tenían muchismas cosas en común.

Simplemente no podía odiarla, de verdad que trato pero ella no era asi y meiling no le habia dado ninguna razon para que la tratase asi, pero como haria para sacarse el dolor y todo el amor que sentia por syaoran de verdad que no lo sabia...

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA!**

hola! espero que les guste la primer parte de mi fic me gustaría que comentaran, es muy cortita por que es como una introducción solo para que vean mas o menos de que va la historia ,pero les prometo el siguiente capitulo sera mejor. De verdad perdonen las faltas de ortografía soy pésima en eso.


End file.
